


Turn the World Upside Down

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: “Look at her, Sammy,” Dean scolds as he wraps his free arm around Sam’s midsection, anchoring him against Dean’s body.  Sam can feel the throbbing erection pressing against his back and it makes him shiver.  Finally, with a herculean effort, he forces his eyes open and lets them fall on the redhead across the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Some of us aren't meant to belong. Some of us have to turn the world upside down and shake the hell out of it until we make our own place in it.”  
> ― Elizabeth Lowell, Remember Summer 
> 
> For this prompt: wincest & protective or jealous Demon!Dean? (as in Dean's a demon but he's still a lot into Sam) 
> 
> I hope this is kind of what you had in mind. Or, at the very least, you enjoy it, anon.

Sam gasps and tilts his head to the side, relieving some of the pressure of Dean tugging at his hair. Teeth scrape teasingly over the side of his neck and Sam moans, his eyes drifting closed.

“Look at her, Sammy,” Dean scolds as he wraps his free arm around Sam’s midsection, anchoring him against Dean’s body. Sam can feel the throbbing erection pressing against his back and it makes him shiver. Finally, with a herculean effort, he forces his eyes open and lets them fall on the redhead across the bar.

She’s pretty. All long legs and perfectly proportioned curves. Any other time and – but this isn’t any other time and Dean quickly reminds him of that with a sharp nip to his jugular. Sam squirms and lets one leg fall off the side of the booth they’re occupying. Dean is leaning back against the wall, holding Sam’s back to his front, legs cradling the bulk of Sam’s body. And Sam is… well, for lack of better terminology, on display. 

Dean has Sam’s splayed wide now, the bulge at the front of his jeans obvious to anyone bothering to look. And the woman is certainly bothering. His shirt is rucked up just under his pectorals, abdomen cooling under the sheen of sweat covering his gooseflesh skin. Dean breathes heavily over his neck before his tongue darts out to taste and Sam shudders.

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, obviously proud of himself for inducing such a primal reaction from Sam. And Sam seems determined to ensure Dean has a lot of pride in himself because Dean’s encouragement, breathed right over his ear, causes another shiver.

Sam kind of feels sorry for the woman. Dean is openly claiming him right here in front of her and all she did was buy Sam a drink. Hell, she didn’t even talk to him, just sent it by way of their waitress. She has no way of knowing that she’s pissed off a literal demon. But, she seems to be enjoying the show, so maybe it’s not all that bad. Plus, it’s not like Sam is going to let Dean actually hurt her.

Except, to be perfectly honest, Sam isn’t sure he could stop Dean if he really set his mind on it. This truce they have is tentative at best and devolves into volatile from time to time. And this? The groping and the kissing and the sex? It’s not really part of the arrangement. But Dean takes anyway. And Sam can’t even imagine refusing him. Not even when one of his hands slides down over Sam’s exposed stomach and cups his straining cock for anyone to see.

Sam jolts, but he jolts up and _into_ the friction. They’re mostly hidden, but it wouldn’t matter even if they weren’t. This is a sketchy bar (the only kind Dean haunts these days) and he’s pretty sure there’s a chick getting fingered a few booths down. So no one here really cares.

The woman eyeing them licks her lips and shifts on her stool. Her crossed legs tighten noticeably and she picks up a menu to fan herself. Yeah. This is going to be interesting because Dean seems to have no inclination to stop and she is a rapt audience. And Sam? Well, Sam’s just along for the ride. Just like he has been since the first time he saw Dean’s eyes bleed into black. Because Dean is _alive_ and that’s all that matters.

“You good, Sammy?” Dean asks, voice low and urgent as his hand starts to massage Sam through his jeans. And Sam nods. Of course he’s good. He’s safe in his big brother’s arms and Dean’s going to take care of him. That he doesn’t doubt. Because, demon or not, Dean’s top priority is always to take care of Sam. And even if no one else in this bar is safe, Sam absolutely is.

“Embarrassed?” Dean murmurs into his ear, tongue flicking out against the lobe right before he captures it between his lips and sucks.

“A little,” Sam concedes breathlessly even as his hips churn upwards, pushing himself into Dean’s palm. 

“Not enough to stop though.” It’s a statement, but Sam knows Dean’s trying to make sure this is really okay. He wants to show off for the woman who dared to even think about flirting with Sam. He wants to mark his territory. And Sam also doesn’t doubt that’s how Dean sees him now, but neither does he find it overly disturbing. They were always just a few steps on the wrong side of weirdly dependent on each other anyway. But Dean also wants Sam to know he has an out. He could call this off right now and Dean would usher him right out of the bar and across the road into the safety of their motel room. But as hot as Sam’s face feels, he doesn’t want to stop.

“No. God, please don’t stop.” Sam clamps down on one of Dean’s thighs and lets his other hand drift down to fall over the top of Dean’s, pressing it more firmly against his crotch. When Dean growls Sam whimpers and spreads his legs wider, guiding Dean’s hand down even more. His palm rests over the base of Sam’s cock and his fingers push against Sam’s perineum, almost down to his hole. The barrier of the denim is annoying, but the feel of at least one, probably more, set of eyes on them more than makes up for it.

“Gonna get you off right here, baby. Right in front of that bitch. You gonna come pretty for me? Make sure she sees how well I take care of you?”

Sam nods eagerly, breath already wheezing out in desperately little pants. He turns his head and catches Dean’s plump bottom lip between his teeth. He knows he bites hard, too hard for a human to handle, but Dean just groans and traces the impression of Sam’s teeth with his wicked tongue. When he looks down to meet Sam’s gaze, his eyes are solid black.

A few years ago Dean with black eyes would have scared the shit out of him. But there’s something about it now that just doesn’t. Maybe it’s the fact that Dean isn’t possessed. He’s still Dean. And he still loves Sam. So much, in fact, that his love for Sam overrides most all of his demonic tendencies and desires. Or maybe it’s that Sam never really left his addiction behind and Dean always smells like the sweetest temptation. And he _knows_ Dean will bleed for him if he asks.

But, for whatever reason, those black eyes send the most delicious thrill shooting down Sam’s spine. The hunger settles low and then spreads and then Sam is just writhing in his brother’s arms as Dean stares into his eyes, the hand in his hair petting gently as the other one works ferociously at his groin. And he’s teetering on the edge in a matter of seconds.

Just before Sam comes, Dean lifts his head to find the woman who started this and Sam uses the opportunity to latch onto Dean’s stubbly jaw and then move down to his neck. Tongue, lips, and teeth work the skin, sucking and nipping, to bring the blood as close to the surface as possible.

When Sam comes, it’s with a guttural groan. His teeth sink into Dean’s skin again, just short of breaking through, as his hips jerk up into Dean’s hand. He spurts almost endlessly into his underwear as his toes curl inside his boots and he whines into Dean’s neck.

Dean’s hand relents when Sam whimpers in sensitivity into the join of Dean’s neck and shoulder, but his hand stays cupped around Sam’s damp groin. The hand in Sam’s hair massages at Sam’s scalp and Sam feels a little like a cat. Which is fitting because he’s pretty sure he’s purring as he nuzzles at his brother’s skin, tongue circling the purpling bite mark he left on Dean’s neck at the height of his pleasure. The insistent twitching of Dean’s cock at the small of his back though brings him out of his haze.

“You didn’t come,” Sam states, already squirming and trying to turn over and find some way to get Dean off. He thinks he might be able to fit himself under the table. He’d have to plant his knees in the dirty floor, but that’s almost irrelevant when he thinks about having a mouth full of Dean’s cock. All that sweet demon blood filling the turgid length, thrumming against his tongue… and, jesus, the taste of Dean when he comes.

“Relax, Sammy.”

“But I want you, Dean.” Sam knows he sounds like a petulant child and it probably mixes oddly with the fact that he’s also totally fucked out, but he’s desperate suddenly for the girth of Dean’s cock stretching him open. His mouth or his ass. He doesn’t really care which at this point.

“I know, baby. Do you think she knows?” Dean nods his head toward the woman Sam sees is still watching them from the bar when he turns at Dean’s urging.

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. Honestly. “If she doesn’t know by now, I’m pretty sure we’d probably need a huge flashing neon sign for her to get the message. That or a skywriter.” Sam wiggles his hips, pressing up into the hand still covering his crotch to prove his point. But just to put Dean’s mind at ease, and because he’s pretty sure it’s what Dean’s wanting anyway, Sam twists at the same time he threads his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugs him down. Their lips come together in a slow, slick slide, Sam’s tongue dancing along Dean’s bottom lip before Dean opens and invites him in. 

When Sam finally releases Dean’s mouth, he cuts his eyes over to see the stool the woman was occupying empty. He chuckles and turns to press one more quick kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth before he pulls himself up, grimacing at his squishy groin.

“I think the blowjob would have driven the point home just as well, if not better,” Sam says with a shrug, still willing to sink under the table if Dean so desires.

“Yeah. But you’re too pretty on your knees, Sammy. Only I get to see that.”

That earns Dean another roll of Sam’s eyes, but also a grin, so Sam figures Dean isn’t too bothered by the slight derision.

“Fine. Let’s get out of here then. Otherwise I can’t promise everyone won’t get an eye full.” Sam lets one hand wander under the table to rub over the stiff length bulging at Dean’s fly. Dean groans and then grips Sam’s hand, fingers slotting into the spaces between Sam’s like that’s where they belong. And maybe it is.

“Let’s go then.”

Dean lets himself be tugged up out of the booth and then he fills the empty spot at Sam’s side like no one else has ever been able to do. With one of Dean’s hands buried in his back pocket, gripping firmly at Sam’s ass cheek, they make their way out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
